Mi angel guardian
by GaaYaku
Summary: ... Y tal como lo habai prometido ... como si del mismo viento se tratara, seimpre estuvo conmigo... porque ella es mi angel guardian /// One-Shot ///


"_Dolor …_

_Me sentía derrumbar en esos momentos. La única persona sobre la faz de la Tierra a la que había adorado con cada parte de mí ser… estaba muerta. No era amor por aquella persona con la que pensaría estar el resto de mi vida. No. Era el amor hacia aquella persona que me dio la vida, aquella persona que siempre estuvo conmigo… a aquella persona que lucho siempre por mí, aun cuando ella tenia una enfermedad terminal… y nunca me lo dijo._

_Mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo mi ser se ahogaba en lágrimas de dolor y angustia, y agonizaba con cada segundo que recordaba en su compañía. En cambio mi rostro… no lo demostraba. Era inescrutable e indiferente a la situación que ocurría a mí alrededor. Era como un cristal negro. Podías ver hacia afuera, pero nunca hacia adentro. Era imposible que supieran como me sentía, porque simplemente no lo demostraba._

_Nadie sabía como me sentía y nunca lo harán. No soy de las personas que muestran mucho sus sentimientos. Me gusta sufrir en silencio y en soledad. Que las personas sientan lástima por mi no califica entre mis prioridades. No soy de esos que se hacen los sufridos. No soy débil. En cambio sentía todo lo contrario._

_Mis fuerzas, mi vida, incluso mi voluntad de seguir adelante, todo… se había destrozado en menos de quince segundos. Lo único que permaneció intacto fue mi orgullo. Aquel que no me permitía mostrar mi debilidad interior al resto del mundo. Aquel que me hacía frívolo a los ojos de todos. Pero aquel que se desvanecía en frente de aquella mujer que me conocía de pies a cabeza. Aquella que ya estaba muerta._

_Karura. Ese nombre nunca lo iba a olvidar. A pesar de que ya había pasado una semana desde su funeral, aun me sentía fatal. Cada día que pasaba, cada minuto, cada segundo, TODO me recuerda a ella. Es como si siguiera aquí, en algún lugar al que mis ojos no alcanzan a ver."_

En las orillas de la playa de la gran ciudad de Konoha, se podía observar a un chico pelirrojo caminando por la arena mientras lanzaba maldiciones al aire.

- Maldita ciudad- dijo mientras caminaba enfuruñado por la playa. De pronto ve una lata de soda en la arena-… Maldita basura- la pateó lejos de su camino- Maldita vida-.

"_Nunca conocí a mi padre. Digamos que yo fui el resultado de una "aventura" de mi madre con aquel sujeto. Apenas lo había visto en fotos, y la verdad es que no me interesaba conocerlo. Pero… he sido obligado a vivir con él y sus dos hijos, a los que tampoco conocía, lo que hizo más molesta mi vida en este lugar… En Konoha"_

Había estado caminando por casi dos horas, como ya era costumbre para él desde que se había mudado con su padre. Todos los días se dirigía al mismo lugar, ya que se sentía libre de todo aquel drama que envolvía su vida. Sentir la arena entre sus pies descalzos lo relajaba de una manera sorprendente, además de que era una manera más de sentirse cerca de su madre.

Divisó una gran roca no muy lejos y se dirigió a ella para luego acostarse y cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquel viento primaveral impregnado por esa fragancia marina que le había gustado desde pequeño. Era la misma rutina todos los días en su diario vivir, a excepción de aquellos tortuosos días en los que tenía que acompañar a su padre a su oficina para que él le enseñara como era el trabajo de un gran empresario empedernido, y, según él, la "futura" vida del pelirrojo.

Dejó que su mente divagara por lejanos recuerdos de su infancia; recuerdos que lo hicieron muy feliz, y solo hasta ahora le daba valor a aquello que creyó fastidioso. Lentamente se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras a su mente llegaron recuerdos de un día cuando tenía 12 años…

_~ ~ ~ Flash-back ~ ~ ~_

_- ¡Vamos, Gaara!- gritó mi madre en lo que se adentraba en la arena con los pies descalzos. Parecía una niña pequeña-… ¡Quítate los zapatos!-._

_- Mamá… me voy a ensuciar- contesté desde la acera cruzado de brazos viendo como corría de una lado hacia otro. De repente corrió hacia mi hasta quedar frente a frente- Ni loco voy a… -fui interrumpido por mi madre, quien me arrastró a la arena tras haberme "obligado" a quitarme los zapatos-._

_- ¿Ves? No es tan malo después de todo- me dijo sonriente al ver como miraba la arena entre los dedos de mis pies. En realidad era algo relajante-._

_- Hmp…- fue lo único que dije. Voltee mi rostro al lado contrario para no verle su cara de victoria-._

_- Jejeje, vamos- dijo y me tomo del brazo, para luego comenzar a correr, y yo detrás de ella- ¡Siente el viento, cariño! ¡Vamos!- gritaba alegremente-._

_La verdad es que se sentía bastante bien. El viento en mi rostro estaba inundado de una libertad impalpable. El olor a sal de las aguas marinas La arena bajo mis pies daba una calidez que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me hiso sentir aunque sea una mínima parte de aquella extraña alegría que siente mi madre cuando corre._

_- ¡Gaara!- me llamó en lo que paraba el paso, se volteaba y me tomaba de ambas mano-… Cuando sientas que algo vaya mal, visita el mar… él siempre te hará sentir mejor- me informó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-._

_- No sé por qué me dices esto, pero si así lo quieres… lo haré- le respondí con algo de confusión, ya que parecía que había algo detrás de aquellas palabras-._

_- Y también quiero que sepas… que nunca te voy a dejar, ¿escuchaste? ¡Nunca!- agregó cambiando totalmente su semblante a uno algo más preocupado y triste-._

_- C-claro- conteste sin más totalmente asombrado. No entendí por qué me dirigía esas palabras. Luego pareció serenarse más, ya que me devolvió una de sus cálidas sonrisas-._

_- Que bueno… Ahora vámonos; te prepararé ese gizzard que tanto te gusta- dijo y se dispuso a caminar en la dirección en la que habíamos llegado a la playa. Yo la seguí, aunque seguía confundido-._

…

_~ ~ ~ Fin Flash-Back ~ ~ ~_

_No entendí nada hasta que ella murió. Los médicos hablaron con ese desconocido al que llamo padre, y él me comunicó lo sucedido. Mi madre tenía un cáncer en el hígado y nunca hablo sobre ello. Recibía tratamientos a escondidas de todos los que la conocían. Siempre mantuvo su dolor en secreto._

_Todo cobro sentido con aquella explicación. Sus salidas "urgentes" por servicios de flores a domicilio. Sus llantos nocturnos constantes, los cuales nunca supo que yo escuchaba preocupado tras su puerta. Y aquellas extrañas llamadas de médicos que nunca me dijo por qué eran. Y a pesar de todos los impedimentos, siempre estuvo allí para mí y se mantuvo firme en todo momento, o al menos frente a todos…_

…

Se había quedado dormido. El viento revoloteaba nuevamente su pelo, haciéndolo sentir bastante cómodo en aquel lugar. Así dormido como estaba sobre aquella roca, sintió como alguien le acariciaba el pelo. Entreabrió un poco sus ojos, pero aun estaba un poco adormilado.

- _Gaara… Descuida…- _le dijo una voz cantarina y pasible mientras sus ojos grisáceos lo miraban con dulzura-… _Todo estará bien_…-.

- ¿Mamá?- preguntó aun dormitando el pelirrojo- ¿Eres tú?-.

- _Siempre estaré contigo… justo como te lo prometí- _respondió sonriente-… _y seré tu ángel guardián- _fue lo último que escuchó antes de volver a sumergirse en aquel sueño profundo de recuerdos gratificantes-.

…

_Ese día volví a soñar con mi madre… como todos los días que me dirigía a la playa cerca de la ciudad. Esa era una de las principales razones por las que siempre volvía al mismo lugar todos los días… solo para sentirla cerca otra vez._

_Y tal como lo había prometido, nunca me abandonó, porque siempre estuvo conmigo… aunque sea en mis sueños. Siempre la veía en ellos, con su impecable sonrisa en su blanquecino rostro, y aquellos ojos grisáceos que destilaban el más puro de los sentimientos… el amor. Y como si del mismo viento se tratara, siempre estuvo a mi lado… porque ella es mi ángel guardián…_


End file.
